


The Trial

by Al3xand3r



Series: Darker Kinks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Kidnapping, M/M, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al3xand3r/pseuds/Al3xand3r
Summary: Derek kidnaps a lawyer to help him win a murder trial. Stiles has no option other than to win the trial or die trying.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Darker Kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Trial

It was almost 2 in the morning and Stiles was just getting off work. His boss didn't normally allow overtime but made an exception for Stiles. Working in one of the most prestigious law firm companies didn't give Stiles too much free time. But being on time everyday and not taking any time off, even for holidays, had given Stiles a good argument for some paid vacation.

Today was his last day before he gets to enjoy his 2 weeks vacation. It wasn't so much a vacation as more of using this time to finally buy a house. With his source of income Stiles wasn't too worried about finding his dream house. He gets inside his car and starts to drive to the bank. There's a 24/7 atm outside the bank that he uses to deposit his checks. He is about to drive off when he receives a text message from an unknown number. 

UN: Hello Mr. Stilinski. I want you to follow the black SUV or else I set off the bomb I placed in your car.

Stiles looks up from his phone. And sure enough there was a black SUV waiting for him. Maybe it's some kind of unfunny stupid prank. Who just text someone that they planted a bomb in a car. 

Stiles: Funny kid but I'm not going to do that. How do I know there's really a bomb and even if there was a bomb how do I know you wont kill me if I follow your car.

Stiles thinks about calling 911 but if there really is a bomb it won't help him. The car will explode and he will fucking die. And if by some miracle his phone survives the explosion. The text won’t give them any leads. 

UN: My name is Derek Hale. Now follow the SUV before I lose my patience. 

\---------------------1 week before-------------------

Lidia knocks twice before entering Stiles' office. "Mr. Stilinski, your 3 o'clock is here." 

"Let him in." Stiles has been dreading this meeting. A highly sought after criminal wanted Stiles to be his lawyer. Technically he wasn't a criminal. The cops could never find enough evidence to sentence him to jail. That is until now.

A 6 foot muscle man walks in the door and immediately makes himself at home. He sits on the leather chair in front of his desk. "You're the famous never lost a case Mr. Stilinski? I expect someone much older."

Ignoring the comment Stiles keeps it professional. "Mr. Hale, what can I do for you today."

"You are going to be my attorney for my trial."

This guy was definitely bold. "Well that's not really how this works. Here we are going to discuss the case and see if I'm the right fit for you." Stiles already knew he was going to say no. There was too much evidence against this guy and he knew lost case when he saw one. He only agreed to the meeting because Derek's assistant had sent him countless emails and text messages. She has gone as far as to 'accidentally' run into him in public. 

"You don't get it kid." 

"Dude, I'm 23." Saying dude probably didn't help his argument that he was mature. 

"I pay and you do whatever I say. And I say you will be a good little lawyer and get me our of this shit."

Stiles was used to aggressive customers but this guy made him fluster. "Well sir, I have seen this case and well it seems that you in fact killed Ms. Argent." He said trying to regain his composure and professionalism.

"I killed that bitch but she deserved it. I'm hiring you to show the judge how much she deserved it." Derek is now standing and leaning on Stiles' desk. "I will pay you a lot of money kid."

Again with the kid stuff. Stiles needed to grow his facial hair and maybe the guy would start to respect him. "Sir, I really don't think I can do anything to help. You even confessed to killing her. And you are a well known criminal. The judge will probably do everything in his power to send you to jail."

"That is why you will be there to back me up. Your built up reputation will help me."

"I'm sorry to say this but I don't see us working together." By the man's facial expressions Stiles could tell the guy wasn't used to being rejected.

"You will regret this kid." Is all he says before storming off.

"Wait Mr. Hale." Stiles tries to go after him but loses him in the crowded hallway. Fuck, he didn't want Derek Hale as an enemy. The guy was a complete sycophant. He read a lot of stories of how people who crossed him ended up dead but no one could prove it was him. 

After the meeting he tried to text Derek's assistant to smooth things over. He explained how he feels bad that he could not do anything to help. And that he can help Derek in any other way other than be his attorney. After she didn't respond to any of his messages he feared the worst. But all he could hope for was that the man didn't take it personally. He was extra polite because he was fully aware of what Derek is capable of.

\-------------------------------------------------

Stiles had followed the car into what seemed like an abandoned building. After a week from not hearing anything Stiles had assumed Derek had found a new lawyer. Shit maybe he had and he was just driving to his death for rejecting the guy. He parks behind the black car and waits for them to make a move. He was thinking about calling the police when he received another message. 

Derek: Leave your keys in the car and get in my car.

Stiles really contemplates calling 911 but he doubts they will make it in time to save him. And if he did call them he was getting killed on the spot. He leaves his keys and makes his way to Derek's car hoping the guy just wanted to talk.

The door behind the driver seat opens. A guy gets out and makes his way to Stiles's car. Before he can even protest a familiar voice orders him to get inside the SUV. Stiles takes one last look at the guy driving off with his car before he gets inside Derek's car.

"Hello kid."

"Mr. Hale, good afternoon sir." Stiles again ignores the 'kid' part. And tries to be as polite as possible not wanting to get murdered.

"It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Oh um good morning then." Fuck Stiles could feel the sweat raining down his forehead.

"Why do you look nervous kid. I just want to talk."

Was this man serious? He had just threatened to blow him. "I'm not nervous sir." 

"You should be. I'm a very scary man." Derek pulls out his gun. "Wouldn't you agree kid."

Stiles can feel his heart about to pop out. He didn't know what the guy wanted. Did he want Stiles to say he was not nervous or that he was nervous. He would just agree to whatever, "Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now have you had time to reconsider being my lawyer?"

Thank fuck. The man still wanted Stiles to be his lawyer. That means he can live to see another day. "Yes, yup, yes definitely."

"Perfect, when do we start?"

Stiles doesn't want to lose his perfect record of winning all 96 of his cases but being alive seemed like a bigger priority right now. "Yes, well I go back to work in 2 weeks, so we can start then Mr. Hale." 

"2 paid weeks seems too long of a break for someone like you. How about we start later today. The sooner the better." Derek starts to carss Stiles' thighs.

Stiles never mentioned that his time off was paid. Derek must have been tracking his every move since the day he rejected his offer. "Well I'm going to be busy. That's why I took some time off sir. But I will start on it as soon as I get back into my office."

"Do you mind repeating that?" Derek clicked off the safety from his gun.

Stiles puts his hands up and tries to back up more than what he already is, "Okay yes sorry dude, I'll start on it asap."

"Good boy, and don't call me dude." Derek keeps his hand in Stiles' thighs. He tells the driver a location and they start moving. "You will come back to my house and once you've bailed me out you can leave."

Stiles knew he was fucked. "Will you actually let me go? And remove the bomb out of my car." 

Derek smirks at him, "There wasn't a bomb in the car kid. And yes I don't need to kill a high profile lawyer." Derek moves his hands closer to Stiles' dick. But still a good few inches away. "But I will if I go to jail."

A lot of thoughts were going through his mind. If he can't help this man out he is going to die. But also why is his hand getting close to his dick. "Well that doesn't seem fair. I can't control if you lose."

"Think of it as an incentive. I win, you live. You make me lose, I kill you."

"Yup, you sound like a total innocent man who will not kill me even if I win the case."

"What makes you say that."

"Well for one, you aren't covering my eyes with a blindfold. Meaning you don't care if I see where you're taking me. Probably cuz you will kill me anyway."

"Clever boy." Derek's hand is now brushing up against Stiles's dick. "Well you have time to convince me not to kill you then."

Stiles tries to ignore the hand so close to his dick. "Listen I think we got off on the wrong foot here. You don't need me. There are more experienced lawyers out there who would practically beg to be your lawyer. Specifically with the amount of money you can offer them." Stiles tries to reason with him. "Or you can pay some cops or blame someone else. Why don't you just let me go and we can both pretend like this never happened. In fact I'm already forgetting your name."

"You said no to me twice already. Even with me holding you at gunpoint. I don't think I've ever met someone as stupid as you."

"I can't win you that case. You can't just kill someone for saying no to you."

"I can kill anyone for anything I want."

"Okay yes, you can but you shouldn't. And why the fuck is your hand touching my cock?” Stiles addresses the elephant in the room. Was Derek going to kill him or fuck him. Shit he might even do both.

“I want two things. To get off this bullshit trail and to get off.” Derek nods to his growing erection. “You seem like the perfect guy to do both jobs.”

So this is why this man was so invested in Stiles. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I um, I have a girlfriend.” 

“You don’t.”

The guy must have done an extensive background check on him. “How do you know that.”

You are really pretty kid.” Derek could see the boy’s face heat up.

No one has called him pretty. Not to sound arrogant but he knew he was a good looking dude. But pretty? “Pretty?”

“I bet your skin bruises easily.”

Okay Stiles did not like where this was going. “Well I don’t think it’s a good idea to mix business with pleasure.”

“But you said you weren’t going to help me with this case. So what is it kid. Business or Pleasure?”

This man was persistent as fuck. Stiles found him extremely attractive but this man was a criminal. “Look Mr. Hale, I really appreciate the offer and all but I’m really not what you’re looking for. So why don’t we just forget this and I’ll be on my way.”

Derek Slaps his thighs and laughs, “Here is what you will do. From now on you belong to me. You will do whatever I say or I’ll paint my floors with your blood” Derek aims his gun at Stiles dick, “If I tell you to bark like a dog you will do it. Do I make myself clear.?”

“Yes we are clear.” Stiles does not want to lose his dick. Stiles is too focused on the gun that he doesn't notice they have arrived. Until the door next to him opens and he is pulled out by a huge man. The guy looked like a bodybuilder.

Derek gets out of the car and starts to make his way inside the building. “Follow me to your new home.” 

Stiles looks at his surroundings for an escape. The building looks really elegant. He had expected an abandoned building or something more mafia looking. But this building kind of looks like his own office building. The bodybuilder pushes him when he doesn’t move fast enough. “Move it kid.”

“Mr. Hale please I’ve been nothing but respectful to you. Please don’t do this.” Derek ignores him. They get into the elevator and hit the button for the 7th floor. “Okay how about this. I will be your lawyer, and I can do all your paperwork from my own apartment. I won’t even charge you. It’s on the house.”

“I would rather keep a close eye on you.” They get off the elevator and make their way into the room. The whole floor is decorated with expensive objects. A huge TV illuminates the living room. Stiles would not mind being staying here for a vacation. “You can leave now Boyd. I’m sure my new guess won’t give me any problem.” Boyd gets back on the elevator and leaves without a word.

For some reason Stiles feels more frightened being left alone with Derek. “Your bodyguard isn’t much of a talker is he.” Stiles tries to ease the tension. Knowing he could do nothing about being held captive he just gives in. “Ok so where’s my room.”

“Follow.” Derek leads him to the master bedroom.

“Wow okay.” Stiles looks at the king size bed in the middle of the room. The room was filled with black furniture and next to the bed was a huge dog cage. Stiles immediately looked around for a big dog. “What kid of dog do you own?”

Derek is searching for something in his dresser, “Strip.” 

“Um, what?”

Derek pulls out a weird looking dog collar. “Strip boy.” Derek approaches Stiles to put the collar on. In a flight or fight moment Stiles knees Derek on the balls. Derek did not expect a fight back and fell to the floor holding his dick with both hands. “Shit what the fuck!”

Stiles runs out the room without a plan. He looks at the elevator door knowing that’s the only way out. “What the hell do I do know.”


End file.
